When an Angel Falls
by Hieiz-Vegetaz-luver
Summary: Yaoi. Kurama/Hiei. A YYH parody of the movie City of Angels. Kinda sad. But it won't be that sad!!! oops, sorry, Im shutting up now!!!
1. Default Chapter

When an Angel Falls  
Introduction  
Disclaimer: This story is completely fictional, none of it really did  
happen, I do not own any of the characters, or anything else for that  
matter.  
I dedicate this story to animechick (May it give you the sweetest of  
dreams)  
  
Prologue:  
High up in the clouds, wings stretched far, is where you will find them,  
leading souls to the right place. You cannot see them, but they can see  
you. So stop, and listen with your heart. You might find your guardian  
angel. If they want to, they can make their presence known. When you least  
expect, they can provide shoulders to cry on, or take you by the hand and  
reassure you that everything is ok.  
************************************  
I know it's short but what do you expect from a prologue? Promise to update  
soon. Cross my heart and hope to die. 


	2. Hospital

When an Angel Falls  
Chapter 1: Hospital  
  
"There, there dear, just lay back down." A worried mother wiped a wet cloth  
across her daughter's face. She looked back up at the monitor and all her  
hope and faith fluttered around in her stomach. 110 degrees, that's how  
high the little girl's temperature was. "Mommy's going to be right back,  
just sit here and wait." She got up and walked to the nurse's station. "Is  
she going to make it?" Linda asked the nurse. "I'm not going to lie, but  
every so often we get a fever as bad as this, and not once have I seen  
those kids pull through." The nurse hated her job, she hated sitting there  
telling parents that their children were about to die, tell spouses they  
had to lie in bed alone, tell children their mommies or daddies have gone  
up to heaven. "Is there any possible way to help her?" the mother was not  
going to just give up on her child. "Pray." Was the only thing the nurse  
said as she was called to a different room to give an old man his medicine.  
  
Linda felt alone in the hallway leading to her daughter's room. She looked  
at her sleeping, then her stomach lurched and she ran to the bathroom. She  
flushed the toilet, walked out of the stall, and splashed cold water on her  
face. She was shocked when she looked up at the mirror. Her face was white,  
her eyes had a glazed, and her dark hair was filled with gray. She looked  
43 instead of only 33. She was struck with the thought that her daughter  
would never look in the mirror at the age of 33. She sank to her knees and  
cried, "Please God, don't take my little girl, if you must, take me, trade  
me for her." She put her head in her hands and wept.  
  
"Dammit!" cursed Yusuke Urameshi. "What?" snapped his friend Hiei. "That, I  
hate it when they do that; it just makes my job harder." He said and  
pointed down to the weeping Linda. Hiei just looked down and said "Hn."  
Both looked like young teenagers, except for their huge feathered wings.  
But, none the less, they still stood in the middle of the hallway looking  
in on a sleeping child. Don't worry, no one can see them. "I'll handle this  
one." Says Yusuke as he enters the room. Hiei turns and walks away. Both,  
are not you typical stereotype angel, in no ways are they perfect, when  
Yusuke was alive he was quite the troubled child, and Hiei never blinked an  
eye when slicing someone's throat.  
  
This explains why they make great Carrier Angels, meaning they escort souls  
into heaven. Yusuke is compassionate, he feels for others but most of the  
time is only worried about himself. He is arrogant and headstrong, with  
black hair, which he has in a permanent slicked-back look, and of course  
the brown eyes. Hiei cares for no one, his past is filled with hate and  
anger, the only ones that have ever been allowed inside the hard-rock  
interior are, his twin sister Yukina, and on a friendlier level, Yusuke.  
His gravity-defying hair is black with a white star. In the middle of his  
forehead lies a Jagan covered by a white bandana. Hiei refuses to wear a  
white robe and is constantly clothed in black, whereas Yusuke in green.  
  
Yusuke sat down in the chair next to the girl's bed. She stirs right when  
her mother walks in. "Look, mommy an angel." She says when she sees Yusuke.  
Yusuke reaches down and picks her up; gently he walks out of the room. She  
turns to look back and can see her mother holding what used to be her and  
sobbing. "I love you mommy." The little girl calls and she is taken away.  
  
Hiei wandered around the hospital waiting for his next job. He looked  
around the hospital; in almost every room he saw a familiar face. Those  
just like him, sent down to earth to help the poor, pathetic lost souls.  
That's when he found his next job. He entered the room and watched the  
doctors run around the room trying to save the man who was obviously gone.  
He turned to the soul next to him and asked, "Would you like to watch?" the  
soul looked at him and shook his head, "I've seen enough." And Hiei led him  
away.  
  
Kurama looked down at the body he had failed to save. He sighed and washed  
his hands and face. Another one, another family he would have to break. He  
walked into the waiting room, "Mrs. Salmon?" he asked. The small woman  
about 47 stood holding onto her 17 year-old daughter. Her oldest son was  
with his wife trying to help her along. They both rose and followed him  
into a smaller, private room. "How is he?" asked the girl. "I'm so sorry."  
Was all he could force out. Mrs. Salmon looked shocked, then a sound  
between a sob and a choke erupted in her throat, then as if that sound were  
some sort of signal they all held on tight to another and cried.  
  
Kurama left the room shaking. He had to get out, out of the hospital, out  
of his death covered uniform. He ran to the locker room, changed then ran  
down the stair case. He stumbled and fell onto the step. He just sat there  
with his head in his hands, shaking. That's where Hiei saw him. He walked  
down the stairs and touched his shoulder. Kurama turned and looked up but  
saw nothing. "Don't cry." Hiei whispered. Kurama thought he heard something  
but shook his head. Immediately feeling strengthened he walked slowly down  
the stairs and out the door, without looking back.  
*************************************************  
First chapter is complete.  
I'm sorry it's so sad. It won't always be this sad. Ciao.  
Please review!!!!!!! 


	3. Kuwabara

When an Angel Falls  
Chapter2: Kuwabara  
"Gimme that." Kurama snatched the Twinkie away from Kuwabara. Kurama  
frowned, this guy was pushing it too far; he had a very high cholesterol  
level and here he was eating Twinkies and bags of Doritos left and right.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine" he said and he grabbed it back and finished the  
whole Twinkie in one bite. Hiei shook his head; he was standing outside the  
room. "I'll be seeing that poor fool soon" he muttered and walked away to  
complete his task.  
  
Kurama walked out of the room shaking his head. "Doctor!" a frantic nurse  
came running up. He followed her to where a teenaged boy lay on a  
stretcher. The pure white sheets were crimson with his blood. "Gun-shot to  
the stomach." The other doctor checked the list. Hiei stood outside the  
operating room, watching. He couldn't understand why were these doctors so  
intent in trying to keep this kid alive when they already knew he wasn't  
going to pull through? To Hiei stopping death was as pointless as trying to  
stop the sun from rising, the stars from shining, death was something no  
one should tamper with. People needed to let go.  
  
"Hiei let me handle this one, you got the other one and I don't want to get  
into trouble for slacking off, again." Yusuke shoved his way into the room.  
Hiei just shrugged. It was a little less effort for him, and it gave him  
some more time to be with the young doctor. Kurama ran out of the room and  
into the bathroom. He proceeded to vomit until nothing was left in his  
stomach. Hiei watched and felt pity towards the doctor. At least he thought  
it was pity. Kurama walked out of the bathroom to check his other patient.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Kurama snatched the candy-bar away. "You suffered from  
congestive-heart-failure." He handed him a bag of healthy trail-mix.  
Kuwabara just pulled out another, discarding the trail-mix in the garbage.  
"That's it." Kurama snapped and walked out to find his older sister.  
"Shizuru Kuwabara?" Kurama called out. She raised her hand. "Um, Miss.  
Kuwabara, there is no smoking." Kurama pointed to the No-Smoking sign  
posted up all around the hospital. "Call me Shizuru." She said and took  
another drag, dropped it on the floor and stomped it out. "What seems to be  
the problem?"  
"Well, it's your brother." Kurama started to explain but she cut in, "He's  
been the problem since the day he was born." They walked into Kuwabara's  
room, and there he was eating an ice-cream cone.  
  
"If, he doesn't start watching what he eats he's going to end up in the  
same shape he was." Kurama warned. "Hey, doc, don't worry 'bout me. I'm  
gonna be just fine." Kuwabara was sure he was going to be fine. He could  
eat whatever he wanted, he could do whatever he wanted, and he was free.  
  
"My shift is over." Kurama mumbled and left. "I'm going to get some lunch."  
Shizuru went down to the Cafeteria. Kuwabara was left alone in the room. At  
least to the ordinary human he was alone.  
  
"What do you want, shrimp?" he yelled at the young angel. "You look  
familiar." Hiei didn't like people to insult him, especially a weak human,  
but this human looked so familiar. "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, one of the very  
few Fallen Angels." Hiei's mouth dropped open. Quickly he turned and walked  
away.  
  
A Fallen Angel, Hiei had only heard of them through the gossip those plump  
grandmas that smelled like Hiei's favorite cookies had yakked non-stop  
about. They were the angels that broke every rule and came back to life,  
but they could never be an angel again. They had given it all up for their  
own personal gain, and that was punishable.  
*****************************************************  
Thank-you all for your reviews!!!  
If you haven't reviewed, then please do! 


	4. Girlfriend

When an Angel Falls  
Chapter 3: Girlfriend  
******************************************************  
"What is he doing here?" Hiei asked Yusuke surprised and glared at  
Kuwabara. "Oh, I guess you know each other?" he asked sarcastically. "We  
met at the hospital." Kuwabara grinned. Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah way  
to go!" "Hey Yusuke!" yelled a nearby angel. "I'll be right back." He ran  
off. Hiei turned and watched the sun start to appear above the mountains.  
Sweet music ran through his head, "Can you hear it?" he asked before he  
realized it. Kuwabara concentrated hard; he shook his head, "No." Hiei  
turned back and closed his eyes. That was one of the few things Hiei took  
time to enjoy. The sunset and the sunrise, the beginning and end of a day.  
To Hiei it didn't matter, time was most definitely not of the essence.  
"Why'd you do it?" he asked softly. Kuwabara was surprised, he took out his  
wallet and showed Hiei a picture. "For her?" he said softly. "My sister."  
Kuwabara nodded.  
  
"Was it worth it?" Hiei was curious. "If it wasn't, would I be here?" he  
smiled. "No." Hiei turned back to the sunrise. "You sure you can't hear  
it?" he asked again. Kuwabara yelled back, "I can't hear that, but you  
can't feel this." And he dove into the ocean. Hiei shook his head and  
walked away. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Yusuke yelled. "The  
water is fine!" Kuwabara shouted and swam further out.  
*************************************************************  
Hiei found himself wandering the hospital looking for Kurama. 'What am I  
doping?' He asked himself. Hiei never acted this way. He was caught up in  
his thoughts, when a beautiful young female doctor walked through him  
calling out, "Kurama!" Hiei snapped his head up and there was Kurama. The  
girl walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hiei felt a fire  
burn deep in his heart. She had deep brown eyes and golden hair, cut above  
her shoulders so that it swung with every turn of her head.  
She was tall and fit perfectly into her tight jeans and white t-shirt. She  
wore no make-up except for her watermelon chap-stick. Hiei wanted to grab  
her slender neck and throw her, away, far away from his Kurama. Kurama  
smiled down at her and put his arm around her shoulders. Hiei felt  
betrayed, he felt abandoned, but most of all he felt alone. He watched them  
that evening, how they laughed at dinner, held hands as they walked back to  
his apartment and how they ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.  
Hiei never saw her, though he only saw himself and Kurama. He was laughing  
with Kurama, he was holding his hand, and he was holding him tight as he  
slept peacefully.  
*************************************************************  
"Hey Hiei, long time no see." Called Yusuke. Hiei just shot him a glare,  
"Where's your little friend?" he shot back coldly. "Ouch! That hurt."  
Yusuke said and clutched his heart. "Oh, him? Well, he was released from  
the hospital and his sister is throwing a 'Welcome Home' party, look he  
invited us." Yusuke laughed and handed Hiei a note. On it was an address  
that was obviously scribbled down in a hurry. "Not going." Hiei muttered  
and turned away.  
  
"Look, you have to go, I have business to take care of, ok?" he shoved the  
note in Hiei's hand and turned around. "Besides, I think that doctor of his  
will be there." And he shot off into the sky.  
*************************************************************  
  
"Hey doc.!" Said Kuwabara as he grabbed Kurama's hand in a crushing grip.  
"Glad to see you are better." Kurama smiled, even though his hand was  
throbbing. "Hey shrimp!!!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei. Hiei winced. "Hi." He  
muttered. "Doc. This is Hiei, Hiei this is Kurama the doc." Kuwabara  
introduced them then went to check on the grill. "Have we met before?"  
Kurama asked as he held Hiei's hand and shook it gently. Hiei just shook  
his head. "So, what do you do for a living?" Kurama tried desperately to  
make conversation. "I'm a messenger." Hiei muttered. That was one of the  
things Hiei hated, angels cannot tell a lie. They can't feel pain, they are  
never hungry, and they never need sleep  
  
"So where are you from, Kuwabara said you didn't live around here?" he  
smiled. "Up." Hiei said softly. "Yeah, he's from up north." Kuwabara knew  
angels couldn't lie. "Oh, that's nice." Kurama said. Hiei looked up at  
Kurama, and Hiei smiled back. "Say cheese." A little girl snapped a photo  
of Kurama and Hiei. Kurama was smiling softly, and Hiei had a look of,  
well, nothing. When Kurama looked at the picture, he saw himself and then  
he saw a bright light where Hiei originally was. Kurama was shocked, 'Maybe  
the camera caught the sun wrong, or the flash was messed up' He thought and  
put the picture in his pocket. "I'm glad you're doing better, but I really  
need to be home, I have an appointment I need t o be at." He said to  
Kuwabara and left. Hiei felt alone. Kuwabara looked at him and sighed, "Do  
you want to know how?" he asked. Hiei knew what he was asking him, "Yes."  
He didn't know if it would come in handy, and he was curious. "You fall."  
Kuwabara handed him a soda and they sat down. Kuwabara lit a cigarette,  
"Fall?" Hiei asked confused. He was fascinated by the cigarette, because in  
fact, Hiei had been a fire demon in his past life.  
  
Hiei reached his hand to take the cigarette. "Uh uh! These thing's will  
kill you." Kuwabara then laughed, of course not, Hiei is an angel, no  
cigarette would kill him!!! "How do you fall?" he asked, he had disliked  
Kuwabara when they first met but he now felt an unusual attachment towards  
him. "You decide you want to do it, then you fall, from a building, from a  
bridge, you could even stop flying and just let yourself go." Kuwabara  
motioned with his hand. "What happens then?" he asked. "Well, you wake up  
and you feel things you never felt before, you feel pain, you feel hungry.  
It takes a while to get used to, but eventually you do." Kuwabara got up  
and said, "Your friend is here, it might be time for you to go." Sure  
enough, Yusuke walked up. "We're going to be late!" he shouted and grabbed  
Hiei.  
*************************************************************  
  
"Then, you fall." Hiei said. "You fall?" Yusuke asked with amazement. Hiei  
nodded. "Wow, think of what you could do, you could eat a burger." Yusuke  
shook his head. "You could ride a bike." Hiei countered.  
"Feel the wind."  
"Feed the dog."  
"Go to sleep."  
"Smell his hair." Hiei finished softly. Yusuke turned to him and  
understood, he grinned, "What are you waiting for?" he asked and shoved him  
on the arm. Hiei just shrugged and flew off.  
*************************************************************  
End of three!  
Hope you enjoyed, and please, please, please, for the love of Pete,  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Falling For You

When An Angel Falls  
Chapter 4: Falling for you  
  
It was then, when Hiei stumbled upon Kurama weeping helplessly in the  
hallway, that he realized how much he loved him, and how much he wanted to  
be with him, comfort him, hold him, touch him.  
  
"Hello." Kurama said softly and wiped away his tears when Hiei walked up.  
"Why were you crying?" he asked with concern. "I just need a break, would  
you like to get some lunch?" he asked with a soft smile. "I don't need to  
eat, but I will accompany you." Hiei never wished he could eat until now.  
"Oh, by the way this is my dog, Frank." Kurama pulled the leash of a big  
golden retriever. "I know, he told me." Hiei patted the dog's head. "Oh,  
what else did he tell you?" he laughed. "That you never sleep, you're  
always sad, and you don't really love that girl." Hiei shrugged. It was  
true, he could talk to the dog, remember, angels can't lie.  
  
Kurama looked surprised. "You mean Ayiko?" he asked. 'Ayiko' Hiei thought  
with fire. "How did you know that?" he asked softly, but suspiciously.  
***********************Flashback******************************  
  
"Will you marry me?" Ayiko held up a little black box. "Huh?" Kurama looked  
up shocked. "I know the guy is supposed to propose, but hey, we're grown-  
ups and we can handle it, and I know we both feel the same way, and we love  
each other, and I know it will all work out, so will you marry me?" she  
asked again. "I...I...I don't...I" Kurama stuttered too shocked. "Look, you  
don't have to tell me right now, just think about it ok?" she got up,  
kissed him and walked away.  
******************End Flashback*******************************  
  
"What is love anyways?" Hiei asked. "It's a chemical reaction in your blood  
that...oh, never mind, I don't know, I don't think anyone does." Kurama  
looked upset. "Oh! I'm going to have to cancel that lunch, you can take a  
rain-check, I have a check-up appointment." Kurama excused himself and got  
up. He walked away, turned and waved, then turned the corner. 'What's a  
rain-check' Hiei thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Breath in." commanded Kurama as he held the stethoscope up to Kuwabara's  
heart. "Perfect." He smiled and took the stethoscope off. "Your friend's a  
little different." Kurama was still confused about what Hiei had told him.  
"Hiei?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama just nodded. "He said he talked to my dog,  
and everything he told me was right, but how did he know all that?" he  
looked seriously weirded out so Kuwabara decided he maybe should know the  
truth.  
  
"He can talk to dogs, he can talk to anything living. He never sleeps, he  
never eats, no one can see him unless he chooses, he cannot feel pain, but  
he can feel love." He explained. "What is he, or it?" Kurama didn't believe  
a word out of his mouth.  
"An angel."  
"An angel? Oh, yeah there's something you see every day, an angel. Good  
one, you almost had me there." Kurama said sarcastically, yet nervously.  
"I'm not kidding." Kuwabara looked down, "In fact, I was one too."  
"But you're human." Kurama protested.  
"I am human, but was an angel."  
"How did you do it?"  
"You fall."  
"Fall?"  
"Yes, Hiei can be human, all he has to do is fall."  
"Are there others like you?"  
"Yes, not much, they don't like to be reminded of the old ways, but they're  
out there." Kuwabara looked out and lit a cigarette.  
  
"I'll be back to check on you later, I have to go right no." Kurama stood  
and dusted himself off. "Yeah, sure, see ya doc." Kuwabara alsostood up.  
"Wait, does your sister know?" Kurama asked. "No, I think it would be too  
much of a strain on her. I mean one minute I'm dead, the next I'm alive,  
she just was thankful with the fact that I'm alive and never bothered with  
the details." Kuwabara stepped on the butt of his cigarette. Kurama smiled  
and walked away.  
  
Ok, I know it might be short, but hang in there.  
Remember to review, it's that little button doen there on the left that  
says 'Go'. Click it and tell me what you think. 


	6. Not a Chapter!

Hieiz-Vegetaz-Luver walks out and picks up mic.  
  
HVL- Uh...hi *screams* THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cough* only a warning. I will be leaving for California in the matter of hours, so I won't be able to update. Please, hold your tears, I shall return. *bows*  
  
Vegeta- What tears?  
  
HVL- Those tears, *points to group of crying girls*  
  
Hiei- They're crying cause Kurama fell down into that hole. *points to girls surrounding hole mourning for their lost Kurama*  
  
HVL- Oh shut-up, I'm trying to be important for me reviewers!!!!  
  
Inuyasha- Nice try!!!  
  
HVL- *cries*  
  
Trunks- it's ok *give HVL a hug*  
  
Vegeta- Trunks!!! NOOOOOOO!!!! Why did it have to end this way? He was my only son!!!!!!!!! WHY?!?!?!?!?!?! *shakes fists at sky*  
  
HVL- Oh relax Vege-head, he's all right!!!  
  
Inuyasha- Hey what about me?  
  
Kurama- Shut-up you stupid wanna-be  
  
Hiei- Great, here we go again!!!! *holds back Kurama*  
  
Inuyasha- WANNA-BE?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
*Suddenly Chichi pops up outta nowheresville*  
  
Chichi- Will you two keep it down? Gohan is trying to study!!!!! *smacks everyone on the head* (except HVL)  
  
HVL- Where that all came from, I dunno. I was trying to explain that I will be out of town, away from my beloved computer *sniff* and won't be able to update, but I will as soon as I get back, I won't be gone that long!!!  
  
Chichi- Hey, I said keep it down!!! *smacks HVL on head with fryingpan*  
  
Everyone @.@  
  
Chichi- Gohan, you better be studying!!!!  
  
Gohan- eep!  
  
Mysterious hooded figure- That is all. 


	7. Wounds

When An Angel Falls Chapter 5: Wounds *************************************************************  
  
Hiei timidly knocked on Kurama's door. "Hiei?" Kurama when he opened it, "What are you doing here, come in." Kurama stood to the side and Hiei walked inside. "I came for my rain-check." Hiei said and looked at his feet. "Well, you're right on time, you can help me cook it." Kurama grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen.  
  
'There is no way this guy is an angel, aren't angels supposed to be the 'Welcome-you-with-open-arms' type? I mean, he could scare people! Oh well, I'm not actually going to believe Kuwabara. He is cute though. Whoa where'd that come from?' Kurama shook his head and drove all the other thoughts away, but not fast enough to realize just how cute Hiei's butt really was.  
  
"You can help me with the salad." Kurama gestured towards a bowl, lettuce, and toppings. "I don't know how." Hiei shrugged, he had never touched any type of food ever. "Here, I'll help you." Offered Kurama as he stepped over and started cutting the vegetables. 'He can't feel pain...' Kurama remembered the talk he had with Kuwabara. 'No, it's impossible' he thought. 'But maybe, I'll just test him.' He thought as he stepped closer to Hiei.  
  
With a swift movement he cut him on the back of the hand. Hiei jerked back and tried to hide his hand. "I'm sorry, it was an accident, let me see that." He grabbed for his hand but Hiei stepped back. "I'll put a bandage on it for you." Kurama grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. "But...I cut you." He stammered when he saw that Hiei's hand didn't even have a scratch on it. "What are you?" he asked and backed away.  
  
Hiei just looked at him, he knew he couldn't lie, but how was he going to tell him the truth? "I want you to leave." Kurama looked angry, confused, but most of all scared. It hurt Hiei to see him like that. Hiei just vanished in thin air. Kurama gasped, "Wait..." but Hiei was all ready gone. *************************************************************  
  
Hiei watched Kurama toss and turn all night long. Kurama didn't even get a full thirty minutes of sleep. He would get up, get a drink, walk around, eat a snack, but he was always thinking deeply of something. Hiei hoped he wasn't the cause for Kurama's insomnia. "What am I to do?" Kurama whispered to no one. But, deep in the shadows, someone was listening, someone is always listening, wishing they could answer. *************************************************************  
  
Kurama was at the park when it first began to rain, he and Frank had run all the way home. Both were freezing and soaked, dripping what felt like icicles down their backs. Kurama fluffed Frank up with a towel and he started a hot shower.  
  
When Kurama stepped out of the shower he put on his pajamas and a huge dark green robe. He shivered, the wind was filled with dampness and dankness as it blew through his window. 'I just shut that window.' He thought. He reached out and shut it as something brushed past him, "Hiei? Are you there?" but he was only answered with silence.  
  
Kurama sighed and slipped his robe off. He crawled into the sea of blankets and warmth (his bed). Kurama lay there unable to sleep when the blankets lifted up and a figure lay next to him. Kurama slowly moved closer, arms wrapped around his shoulders and pressed him against Hiei's chest. They lay there for an hour when Hiei started to get up.  
  
"No, stay." Kurama held on to him, and Hiei willingly let himself be pulled back into bed. Hiei laid his head on Kurama's chest, Kurama lifted Hiei's chin and slowly pressed their lips together. Hiei never wished before that he could feel, but now the pain of not feeling his love was hurting him, ripping him apart, he wanted anything to stop the pain, anything to feel. *************************************************************  
  
I know it's kinda short but, it's a very important chapter!!! Which is why I need your reviews!!! Even if you already have reviewed, or have nothing to say, just say hi, let me know you read it!!! See ya next time!!! 


	8. What I Would Do For Your Love

When An Angel Falls Chapter 6: What I Would Do For Your Love *************************************************************  
  
Kurama awoke refreshed and bathed in warm sunlight. Groggily he grabbed his alarm clock and looked at it. "Seven o'clock?" he read out-loud. "Yes!" he cheered and fell back into his bed. He laughed, it was the first time in months he had gotten this much sleep.  
  
Kurama marveled at how bright and new the world felt when you had enough sleep. The people looked happier, the streets cleaner, the kids laughed and ran, the birds sang, the breeze blew through the trees; the world was definitely a better place. Kurama was late for work, but nobody seemed to care when he looked so much healthier than he had in months. ************************************************************* Ok quick little note, yes this is a songfic. To Make You Feel My Love- By Garth Brooks. I really did name this chapter before I decided to make it into a Songfic; I was trying to think of what to write when I heard this song and well...light-bulb...I decided it would be perfect. *************************************************************  
  
[When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace...To make you feel my love.]  
  
Kurama was lost, his world was spinning and everyone was running past him. Kurama had felt alone, mentally, physically alone. Until Hiei. Hiei was the only one who he felt was really with him. Even when Hiei was nowhere to be seen, Kurama felt him. When he was with Hiei the world stopped spinning and everyone paused. When it felt that the whole universe was pressing down on his shoulders, Hiei had taken him in his arms and released him.  
  
[When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one to dry your tears I could hold you for a million years...to make you feel my love]  
  
The only thing that hurt Hiei more than not being able to feel Kurama, was not being able to share Kurama's feelings. Hiei wanted to be with him, feel his pain, his loss, his happiness, his love. Hiei would hold Kurama for as long as he could, just to feel his love.  
  
[I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong I've known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong]  
  
Ayiko, Hiei. The choice was his, and his alone. Kurama knew that either way it would hurt him, but it was so different. With Ayiko he felt the same love he shared with his mother, the kind of love where you want to protect them, you lie through your teeth so their feelings won't be hurt. Kurama didn't want to break her heart, but he just couldn't do it. But what was different with Hiei. Well Hiei could look through him, into his soul; he could change his life by reaching out to him with his arms. He could make anything better, Kurama felt his heart burn when he looked at him, and he felt passion, desire, fire. Kurama knew the right decision, he just didn't know if it really was the 'right' decision.  
  
[I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue Crawling down the avenue, there's nothing that I wouldn't do, To make you feel my love]  
  
Hiei was never hungry, he never felt pain, but he knew he would risk it all, even the pain of not feeling, for him. Little did he know, Kurama felt the same way.  
  
[The storms are raging on the rollin' sea And the highway of regret, The winds of change are blowing wild and free, You aint' seen nothing like me yet]  
  
There was so much at stake. Hearts broken, promises ripped, dreams crushed, lives shoved to a different level, in one moment their lives could change and shift to a whole other dimension. Kurama, a simple human, good job nice girlfriend, the whole world pressing down on him, Hiei, angel, un-human, simple life of leading souls, falls for a human. The hands of fate are shoving them apart, but it will take all their strength away to stay together, and they are willing to risk it,  
  
[I could make you happy, make your dreams come true, Nothing that I wouldn't do... To make you feel my love...]  
  
The only way for them both to be happy, to fulfill their dreams, is to be together. (What would Kurama do for Hiei's love?) Kurama stood, he smiled knowing what he needed to do, he began his search for Ayiko. (What would Hiei do for Kurama's love?) Hiei had made a decision, he searched for Yusuke, to say goodbye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end...  
  
Just kidding, more to come, but only if I get reviews, I have found that threatening not to write if I don't get any reviews, is the best way to get reviews. I'm sorry, but it's what I have to do. Please review. (See I asked nicely XD) Ciao... 


	9. I Can Feel

When An Angel Falls Chapter 8: I Can Feel!!!  
  
(special note to animechick, and if you aint her, then you don't have to read it!!!) Hey now, threats should not be taken lightly!  Please review people, so this wonderful fic will continue!  Hey (light blub!)...if I reviewed a lot of times, does it count as if a lot of different people reviewed?  (heehee...I could be really sneaky and not sign in and change my name!  WAIT!  I just told you my plan!  (hits self on head) Stupid me!  Oh, I'm just kidding anyway.  You'd figure out it was me because I'm  sorta unique, don't cha think?  BRN =)rnP.S. I'll be back!  
  
You probably could do that, but hey...I promise I won't notice. And you're no unique...cause after reading you're thing ^^ up there...I figured out that we are just, oh so much alike. Creepy aint it!!! ;) *************************************************************  
  
Then it was all over... Hiei awoke in a hospital bed, IV ran into his wrist, a heart monitor beeped, he felt something soft in his hand. He had felt it! It was like being a newborn baby, he smelled, he hungered, he touched, and he felt. Pain surged through his body, starting from his feet, clawing up his legs. Into his stomach that churned with never before hunger, up to his fingers, it scratched his heart, but he heard something that immediately stopped the agony.  
  
Slowly he turned his head, Kurama's hand laid in his, Kurama's body hunched over the tables next to his bed, his head resting on a book. Hiei tightened his grip around the warm softness in his hand. Kurama stirred. His eyes fluttered open, and he sat up when he realized Hiei was awake. "You did it." Kurama exclaimed and gripped Hiei's hand harder. "For us." Hiei whispered. "They said when you were awake you could leave." A nurse said as she stood in the doorway. "You just be careful, it's a sheer miracle you aren't severely injured." She exclaimed and removed the IV from his arm.  
  
"Well, you're free to go, oh, and please, no more jumping from buildings, you may not be that lucky next time." The nurse winked and left the room. "I have to get out of here." Hiei mumbled and stood up.  
  
"Ahh!" he yelled. "Brought you some clothes." Kurama laughed. Hiei was wearing a light pink, very short, hospital gown, The kind that are made for little girls, the ones that don't close in the back.  
  
Hiei grabbed the clothes and blushed a bright shade of red, then turned quickly into the bathroom, so Kurama wouldn't see him blush. Kurama just laughed again. That was one thing Kurama just loved about Hiei, he was just so cute, without even trying to be. (Hiei fans can back me up on this!!!)  
  
Hiei emerged form the bathroom all but tripping on his too long black jeans. The T-Shirt fit perfectly, plain white that said 'If you don't like my attitude then quit talking to me.' But the pants dragged along the floor. "Let me..." Kurama leaned down and rolled them up.  
  
"Come on, I took a few days off, and my mother owns a cabin that we go to every summer, I thought it would be nice if you would stay there with me, for the weekend." Kurama smiled, already knowing the answer would be 'yes.' Hiei nodded and walked out the room. *************************************************************  
  
"Yes!" cheered Yusuke. "We are geniuses." Kuwabara boasted. "Well I for one am, I'm not too sure about you." Yusuke taunted. "Hey!" Kuwabara objected. Yusuke laughed. "But we did do good." Yusuke cheered. "Yeah, who knew our plan would go so well?" Kuwabara asked with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"It was MY idea in the first place." Yusuke smacked Kuwabara on the side of the head. "Was not!" "Was too!" "It WAS not!" "Oh yes it was!" "What are you two idiots arguing about now?" demanded a female voice behind them. "Nothing!" they both insisted in unison. "Right!" joined another voice. They both turned around very slowly.  
  
"Ahh!!!" screamed Yusuke. "Lord have mercy" pleaded Kuwabara. Keiko stood there with her hands on her hips, a very deep frown plastered on her face. Botan stood next to her holding a baseball bat, also frowning. "What's this plan?" she asked expertly swinging the bat around. "Nothing...we were just playing a joke on Koenma." Grinned Yusuke. "You wouldn't?" Botan asked in disbelief. "Yeah, you know what happened last time." Keiko agreed.  
  
"Not even you two are stupid enough to go through that again." Botan shook her head. "Where'd Hiei?" Keiko asked looking around. "Heh..." grinned Kuwabara. "Well, you know Hiei..." Yusuke shrugged. "No I don't." said Keiko. "No one does." Agreed Botan. "Now, tell us about this plan...or else." Keiko warned. "Ok." Whimpered Kuwabara. "Yeah, we give up." Yusuke said sheepishly. *************************************************************  
  
"We're here." Announced Kurama as he sat down a small black suitcase inside the western furnished cabin. "Are you hungry?" he asked. Hiei just nodded. 'Quite antisocial.' Kurama thought. But that was another thing he loved about Hiei, how he didn't have to speak, he just could look at you and say so much through his eyes, he could smile and your fears washed away, he could take your hand and you would want him to lead you everywhere. He never had to speak, Kurama didn't care, although he did enjoy Hiei's voice.  
  
"Here." Kurama said and handed him a cup of hot chocolate. He sat down a plate of cookies and a bowl of pop-corn. Hiei took a sip of his drink and smiled, it was very good. Kurama smiled back and drank his too. *************************************************************  
  
"You did what?" screeched Keiko. "You mean that cute doctor at the hospital, the one with red hair?" asked Botan in disbelief. "Yup." Smiled Kuwabara. "It was all my idea, thank me all you want now." Gloated Yusuke. "Do you realize what you've done?" Keiko screamed in his face. "No, I was just thinking a , hey great plan Yusuke would suffice, but have it your way." He said rubbing his ears. "Gee, what's the mater Keiko?" Kuwabara asked scratching his head, "I think we did a pretty good job." He grinned. "Hiei lost his place in eternity, and...just come with us?" Botan pointed the way and they started towards spirit world...a.k.a. heaven. *************************************************************  
  
"I'll make more." Kurama stood and picked up their cups. Hiei grabbed his arm, taking the cups he placed them down, he took both his hands, touching him, and actually feeling him. He grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down, when their lips touched they both knew that everything would be perfect, forever.  
  
But...they were wrong...  
  
( I aint going into any more details, so use your imagination if you must, remember, its only pg-13) *************************************************************  
  
"What's the matter?" Kuwabara questioned. "You aren't gonna tell Koenma are you?" Yusuke asked. "Just shut-up and look." Botan said as she thrust a crystal ball under Yusuke's nose.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Shit!" yelled Yusuke. "What?" yelled Kuwabara. "Why?" Yusuke yelled shaking Kuwabara. "Why did you come up with this stupid idea?" He yelled, still shaking him. "I-I did-didn't...y-yo-you...d-d-did." He said in a shaking voice. "Damn!" Yusuke cursed releasing Kuwabara. *************************************************************  
  
Yay! I got reviews, I got reviews, ha-ha-haha-ha. Thank-you all so much for your reviews, and as promised I gave you the next chapter. See ya!!! 


	10. Look Before You Leap

When An Angel Falls Chapter 10: Look Before You Leap *************************************************************  
  
"Hiei is going to kill us if he finds out!" Kuwabara yelled, terrified of the possibility that Hiei knew their 'plan'. "That's why Hiei is not going to find out." Assured Yusuke. "Oh, really?" Kuwabara asked sarcastically. "I've got another plan." Kuwabara sweat-drops and falls anime style. "That's exactly why we're in this mess in the first place." He grabbed Yusuke by the collar and screamed in his face. "Ah, ha!" he exclaimed. "What?" asked Kuwabara and released him. "So you admit it was my idea in the first place, ha ha!" cheered Yusuke. "Yeah and that's exactly what I'm gonna tell Hiei." Kuwabara said and started walking away. "Doh!" Yusuke smacked his forehead, "Wait! You can't tell him, he'll incinerate you too." *************************************************************  
  
Kurama awoke; he snuggled closer to the warm body next to him. "Hn." Was the only response as he got up and got dressed. Kurama felt it was the best morning in his life, and why not bike into town to get some supplies to celebrate. They needed more food, and Kurama wanted to get Hiei something he knew he would like.  
  
The sun was great on a day like this, shining through the small overhanging of trees, which was actually perfect for the pair watching him, hoping to Koenma nothing happened to him, praying Hiei would never kill his best- friend, and wondering if was their destiny to be cursed. But Kurama never noticed them, Kurama never really noticed much of anything, only how the wind blew through his hair, the fresh sent of morning, and the fact that he was finally and truly happy. Those were the only things Kurama noticed, and a certain truck driver only noticed a red-haired doctor until it was too late. *************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe it!" yelled Yusuke in panic. "That stupid crystal ball thing was right!" said Kuwabara in the same tone. "Why am I so screwed? What have I done to deserve this?" Yusuke shook his fist up at the clouds. "We were just trying to help, we thought Hiei would be happy, we didn't know about Kurama, we didn't know he would..." Kuwabara was cut off. "Die?" a voice asked behind them. "Ahh!" screamed Kuwabara as he leapt ten feet in the air. "Don't do that." Yusuke said hand over his heart that tried to leap out his mouth. Koenma stood behind them, (an: teen Koenma, yay!!!!! *drools*) "What's with the fancy get up?" Yusuke asked slipping back into his normal self.  
  
"You have to save us." Kuwabara pleaded. "No." Koenma answered. "But I will save Kurama, he will have a choice, Botan will bring him here in exactly one minute." Koenma said lifting a watch. *************************************************************  
  
Kurama never felt a thing, he felt a jolt, then he felt sad, but he smiled when he thought about Hiei, he knew he was dying, even before he saw her, she floated down extending her hand down to him and lifting him up. "I'm Botan." She grinned warmly. "Kurama." He said softly smiling back. She had blue long hair, and she was floating on an oar. Which many people thought weird but never asked.  
  
"I will take you to Koenma, you're fate will be decided there." She pulled him up on the oar, which he hung on with one arm, thanks to his lack of weight, and a body. *************************************************************  
  
'Kurama.' Hiei thought suddenly jolting out of bed. Grabbing his pants he rushed out of the cabin. 'Sure wish I could fly again.' He thought with only the slightest regret. Hiei jumped from tree to tree in blinding speed. His mind worked but his heart stopped. He found Kurama...what was left of him. *************************************************************  
  
"Kurama, we have been watching you and I have decided to give you two chances, you can let Botan place you where she chooses, or you may join us and be another of my 'guardian angels' as people so like to call them. The benefits are, you may choose anywhere, but you will not receive a solid form, you could choose to return to human world, but you will wander aimlessly for the rest of time, now being an angel, you will receive a solid form, which you can't use all the time, and people can only see you if they are willing, but you must work for me. Choose well, and think hard, you have a lot of time, no rush." Koenma spoke very sophisticatedly, as sophisticated as possible with a pacifier in his mouth.  
  
"I believe I would rather enjoy working for you." Kurama answered truthfully. "Never a dull moment." Muttered Yusuke. "Especially if you screw everything up." Snapped Kuwabara. "Shh!" Botan put her index finger to her lips. "Very well, your wings." Koenma said and snapped his fingers. Beautiful feathers sprouted from his back, Kurama was expecting it to hurt, badly, but he didn't feel a thing. He was shocked, he touched his cheek, nothing, he ran his fingers through his hair, still nothing. 'This must be what it was like for Hiei.' He thought suddenly, his thoughts startled him. 'Oh...Hiei' he thought with sadness, 'How well it all had seemed, everything was so perfect, but I will treasure our time with all my heart.' Kurama was saddened, life without Hiei would be rough, but it was fate, and he felt that it was destiny, and soon it would all come together, it was still fuzzy, but it would get clearer.  
  
"Someone better go talk to Hiei." Suggested Keiko. "Will you people stop that!" Yusuke yelled. "Stop what?" she asked. "Sneaking up behind me, yeesh, do you want to give me a heart-attack?" he yelled back in her face. "Don't yell at me Yusuke Urameshi." Keiko smacked him on the side of the head. "Now get down there, explain it all to Hiei, and I mean ALL! If you don't you will face a death worse than anything Hiei could ever think of." She growled. "Damn." Yusuke muttered, but nevertheless, he flew down, wings sagging and head hung low. *************************************************************  
  
"Was that him?" the man asked. Shiori could only nod, her son, her beautiful baby was dead. Dead, dead, dead. She stumbled out of the morgue, numb. When they had called her she had hoped they were mistaken, when they told her they found his I.D. in his wallet she still had hope. She was alone now, he was the only one left. Her husband had died a while ago, but she still cried at night when no one slept beside her. She had refused to date, instead she had gotten a small job and devoted the rest of her time to her son. But he had grown, gone to school, he really was a smart child, and he moved away.  
  
He had a steady girlfriend and a job he had wanted since childhood. But she knew something was not right with him, he had a far away look in his eye, he was constantly distracted, and she knew he couldn't sleep, after all the sleep-less nights she experienced she knew the symptoms, and the harsh effects. But her fears were strengthened when Ayiko had called her in tears explaining how he had broken off her engagement propose.  
  
But now he was gone, she would never see him again, and for many years she would not have a moments sleep without the image of his body, it really wasn't him, it was more like a shell. Because a person is just a body without a soul, and bodies should always be disposed of. *************************************************************  
  
Yusuke fluttered down inside the cabin like a dead leaf, he felt awful, horrible, he had never felt this bad his whole life. Yusuke didn't let himself be seen, not yet, he wasn't ready. Hiei had lit a small fire, and it glowed through the whole cabin, he had refused to turn on any lights, he couldn't stand the light. He only wanted darkness, and fire, not for warmth, but for burning, like his heart, Hiei wanted his soul to burn, wherever it was, but he knew that it no longer existed. He had given it up, and he was suck here.  
  
Hiei noticed a change in atmosphere. Yusuke had dropped in for a visit. "Did you do it?" he asked quietly, almost too quiet. "Do what?" Yusuke let himself be seen, and he felt like a child with its hand in the cookie jar. "Did you take him?" he growled. "No." Yusuke shook his head, that was the only thing that would be clear of his conscious.  
  
"Was it worth it? For that night, your eternity of happiness? Your soul?" Yusuke asked. Hiei looked at him sadly, "Yes. I would have done it to touch him once and feel him, only once. And if I never did it, I knew I could never be happy." Yusuke truly felt like crying, but he started to feel much better, maybe getting those two together did have its benefits. "Leave." Hiei said. He looked away, back towards the fire, and he stared at it until it went out. *************************************************************  
  
Wow, so much drama, it makes my head hurt. So you better start those reviews, so I can get on with the next chapter. So far I think we have a very good deal going on, chapters for reviews, and thank-you all so much for your lovely reviews, (if you're an author you understand how it is). I promise to start the next chapter ASAP, and get it up ASAP. 


	11. Epilogue

When An Angel Falls Epilogue  
  
Thank-you all so, so, so much for your reviews. They've meant a lot, and yes, this is the end of the fic. *sniffs* Thank-you for reading it. *************************************************************  
  
Kurama now understood, at first he wasn't all to clear on it, I mean, angels aren't real! But they were, and he now understood the beauty of what Hiei really was, and what Hiei had done for him. But Kurama felt he had betrayed Hiei, Hiei only wanted to be with Kurama, a small payment for the sacrifices he made, it seemed to Kurama. But to Hiei, those sacrifices were nothing, they both never wanted each other as they did right now. Kurama knew what had to be done, at all costs, they must be together, or they would never make it. It wasn't possible. And together they would be, forever.  
  
So now, as you walk around, living your life, be careful, you never know if you may come across your guardian angel. And, above all, trust in yourself, and the ones you love, you never know when they will leave you, and never come back. *************************************************************  
  
Short...yes, but it gets my point across, and if you don't like it, well then you'll have to tell me in your review no won't you.  
  
Some points if you are still unclear. 1. Kuwabara's and Yusuke's plan, was to get Hiei and Kurama together. 2. They saw Kurama's death in the crystal ball. 3. And once an angel falls, it must stay. Ciao!!!! 


	12. author note

Ok, quick author's note if you believe Kurama is still an angel and Hiei is still on earth you are very wrong. Ok, what I meant to do in the epilogue was to hint that Kurama did fall, and I said, 'Kurama knew what had to be done, at all costs, they must be together, or they would never make it. It wasn't possible. And together they would be, forever.' Well, I meant that Kurama does fall, I just wanted to make you imagine it all. And I needed to say you all left wonderful reviews, gracias!!!!!  
  
So it is a happy ending after all!!!! Kurama + Hiei = forever together!!!!! 


End file.
